


Stay As You Are

by aruhime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is human, Lance is not human, M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), basically me shitposting, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: The flower was slowly decaying. When Lance raised it, another petal fell down. The purple colour started to dyed black from the centre. The stem looked like it couldn’t bear the weight of its crown; bending over to the side, dark spot trailing up from the root.





	Stay As You Are

Keith stared blankly to his ceiling above him. It was decorated with fluorescent stars that Lance insisted to buy on the other day. Keith didn’t agree with arranging the stars to spell Lance’s name because it was too cheesy, so they randomly spreading it over the white blank space, except Keith sneaked in a few constellation he knew to the random pattern.

He smiled at the memory, remembering the bickering that caused one of the star accidently fell off and didn’t want to stick to the wall. Keith glued it with paper glue, laughing to the future chance for it to fell down to his face when he was sleeping. Keith didn’t care, though, and Lance just shrugged it off and continued to put the other stars remained.

They did that a lot; bickering. Somehow Lance’s high-speed functioning mouth was a perfect match for Keith’s gut to challenge. One of them would state a random fact out of nothing, followed by the other’s disagreement about the fact, and one hour later they could come up with a lot of things unrelated with the main topic. They would forget that they were in a middle of something. They once were debating over frozen yoghurt’s flavour when eating lunch in cafeteria. Half of the students were listening; some of them even made a bet for the possible winning topic, and Hunk, Lance’s best friend, was not even trying to stop them. He just sat there, gulping down his own food and trying to ignore the other’s stare.

But lately, Keith had been thinking about Lance differently. He was a freaking prince from an unknown land he had never heard before. He was a shapeshifter, and Keith almost couldn’t suppress his excitement, due to his interest in conspiracy theories. And more importantly, Lance picked Keith, the ordinary university student, to be his boyfriend. Keith’s mind was blown up at the time Lance kneeled in front of him and asked him out. (Who was even _kneeling_ anymore? It was freaking cheesy, Keith thought about it later.)

And _Keith was being Keith_ ; he was lying if his insecurities were rising up at once. One day after Lance’s proposal, Keith jumped every time Lance came over. He stared to Lance’s face a lot and questioning whether he was dreaming or not. Lance cupped the other boy’s cheeks lovingly, and reassured that Keith was more than enough for him. Keith was Lance’s sunshine, the rain to his thirst, but warmer than a ton of comfy blanket. Keith blushed at these words; he looked aside and Lance kissed the tip of his nose while giggling.

Was he good enough for a _prince_? Surely there were others whose statuses were higher and more compatible with the nation’s prince. But Lance chose Keith instead; saying that he didn’t need the gold nor pretty jewellery. _Keith was too pretty to become Lance’s_ , he had said after a long, sloppy kiss. But Keith was not Keith if he slightly doubted that statement.

“Thinking hard again?”

Keith jumped in the dark; his hand automatically grabbed his glasses he put on beside his pillow. Lance was sitting on the edge of Keith’s bed, making himself comfortable. Keith immediately moved, giving a space to Lance before intertwined their fingers together.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Keith was not sure why was he whispering. It was not like he had anyone in his apartment.

“I have a very light step, remember?” Lance held up his free hand and made a funny gesture with it. Keith giggled.

“Oh, you’re right.”

Lance smiled at the light up on Keith’s face. He felt bad to bring it up to Keith again. “What were you thinking?”

Keith’s face dropped, his beam lowered a millimetre into a flat smile. “Nothing. Just my bad grades.”

“Are you sure?”

Keith nodded, trying to push back his negative thought to the back of his head. “I am sure.”

“Alright, then,”

Lance snuggled over and positioned himself on Keith’s pillow so Keith’s body was leaning upon him. He patted Keith’s head and put it under his chin, feeling the soft black hair and starts to ruffle it. Keith relaxed under the touch; this was what they’d done so often. Keith always insisted to be the big spoon, but somehow Lance always ended up being the big spoon instead. Keith decided that Lance’s longer arm felt nice around his shoulder, not to mention the warm and familiar scent he got from Lance’s neck. He always smelled like flower.

“Do you know that I can grow a flower?” Lance started; he continued to play with Keith’s long hair. The other boy snorted.

“Everyone can grow a flower, Your Highness.”

“No, I mean,” Lance flustered. He pinched Keith’s cheek fondly. “I mean, I can make a flower grow from everything. Like, literally everything.”

Keith glanced up suspiciously. “Can you make a flower from my hair, then?”

“I can see sarcasm, thank you very much.” Lance poked the chin this time. “But, I can try.”

“Seriously?”

“Shut up and see.”

Keith instantly froze; awkwardly lying down on his boyfriend while Lance was doing unknown thing on his head. He felt Lance’s finger pulling some of his hair softly, his expression tensed, clearly concentrating on whatever going on his head. A few ticks later, Lance brushed the flower’s crown on Keith’s cheek and giggled.

“I did it!”

Keith instantly rose up, turning his body to face the prince. “What the heck.”

Lance nodded in excitement. He passed the flower to Keith, who took it and carefully examining it very closely.

“Is this real flower?”

“It is, Keith, can’t you smell the faint flower scent?” Lance was making faces.

It was indeed felt like a real flower; it had the tender texture on its petals, some real texture, unlike what was found on plastic flowers. It had tiny, semi-transparent hair spread all over the stem, and the end of it was rough, like Lance just yanked it off from its roots. Also, Keith found a little bit of water dripping off of the stem. It was not felt like a real flower, it was a real flower which just being grown by Lance from Keith’s hair.

“Holy shit.”

“I know, right?” Lance’s beam was up again. Keith could sense faint warmth radiating from Lance’s body.

Lance was about to put the flower on Keith’s hair, being a cheesy boyfriend he was, when one of the petal fell down the bed sheet. Keith picked it up, meeting Lance’s frowning and questioning glances. Keith opened his mouth to ask why, but Lance shushed him down with bringing the flower to their eye-level.

The flower was slowly decaying. When Lance raised it, another petal fell down. The purple colour started to dyed black from the centre. The stem looked like it couldn’t bear the weight of its crown; bending over to the side, dark spot trailing up from the root.

“I am sure it is not supposed to act like this.” Keith could sense Lance’s worry. He knew nothing about magic, though, so he kept silent, confused how to cheer Lance up. That, until Lance suddenly shot a look to him.

“What?”

“What were you thinking earlier?” Lance’s voice sounded alarmed, but it held a perfect composure that Keith knew he would never had.

“Bad grades?” Keith chewed his inside cheek unconsciously. “Um, school things?”

Lance’s gaze was changing from worrying to giving up, and then changed again into some sort of fondness in just mere seconds. He raised the flower and they fell into silence once again, watching the flower which was being eaten up by some black ink before it disappeared completely on Lance’s hand. Once the flower was gone, Lance linked his and Keith’s hand together, squeezing it lovingly. Keith was so confused with the sudden affection.

“In my place, you only can grow a flower once you find the person you really loved.” Lance started. His blue eyes seemed like glowing in the dark room. “My older sister couldn’t form a flower on the first day after she married to her husband.”

Keith gasped at the explanation, but he still didn’t see the connection between the crushed flower and Lance’s sister, so he kept staring.

“And, since the flower-growing works like that, the simplest explanation is that the flower is the projection between you and your partner’s relationship.” Lance was running his thumb over Keith’s hand. “My sister was working really hard figuring out why she couldn’t form a single stem out of his husband’s hair. Oh, yes, they love each other.” Lance added when Keith showed a sign to interrupt.

“Then, what’s wrong?” Keith raised his eyebrows.

“Me and my siblings were obviously from the royal family,” Lance said without any sign of cockiness. It was true, though. “Sometimes our statuses are too much for people to handle. My sister’s husband is not a prince. He’s a normal citizen.”

“And?” Keith still didn’t understand.

Lance huffed out a laugh. He poked Keith’s nose which resulted an annoyed glare shot to him. Lance wanted to continue luring Keith out with his sister’s story, but he chose to state the truth instead. “The fact that I still can grow a flower out of you but it decaying soon is because of our love is mutual and strong enough, but one of the parties is not confident.”

Keith knew where the conversation was heading. He blushed, thanking the turned-off lights, and then realised that Lance could see in the dark better than average human. Keith looked to the side; suddenly his Elmo-shaped rug looked so interesting. He tried to tear his hand off of Lance, but the taller boy had some fine grip which would make Keith’s heart fluttered when he was not being cornered like this.

“Keith, Keith, my love, my sunshine,” Lance only chuckled when his pet names made Keith blushed harder. “Keith, look at me.”

Lance made a flower out of Keith’s hair once again, but it decayed sooner than the first flower. Lance made it disappeared again, staring at the dust of it on his palm, and realised that there was another noise filling up the room: Keith’s sobs. Lance was freaking out instantly.

“Oh god, Keith, are you okay? Did I say something offending you?”

Keith shook his head very hard, but still crying. Lance pulled him into his arms, rubbing small circles on Keith’s back and soothingly whispering words to Keith’s ear. He rocked their body back and forth, kissing Keith’s temple repeatedly.

“I’m sorry, Lance,” Keith said, barely heard, but he knew Lance could hear it. “I am sorry. Maybe I am really not good enough for you. What did you see in me, anyway? I’m just a human, not even the people of your kind, and all I can do is crying like this—“

Lance kissed him, cutting him off. Keith’s lips felt like tears, his face was hot. It took a moment when Keith finally kissed back. They parted with a soft ‘pop’ and Keith’s eyes began to fill with water again.

“You are perfect.” Lance said firmly. He was using his ‘royal tone’ again, pressuring everyone with his nature charm. Keith shuddered. “I love you, okay. And you love me, do you?” Lance added hastily. Keith nodded weakly and muttered ‘of course’.

“I didn’t date you just because you save Hunk’s life. I am with you now because I genuinely attracted to your personality, your face, your voice. You. You are perfect for me. Don’t let the others make you think otherwise.”

Keith refused to look him in the eye. He threw his arms on Lance’s shoulder, pressing himself tight to the other boy. Lance could feel tears running down his shoulder. He buried his fingers in Keith’s hair, ruffling it tenderly.

“I am sorry,” Keith murmured. His voice was muffled by Lance’s shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry, cupcake. Just remember that I will always love you, nothing can distract me from that.”

“Even when I broke into your castle?”

“Come on, you already steal my heart. What else do you need?” Lance said, back to his normal state again when he heard Keith was starting to calm down.

“I don’t know,” Keith flushed. He pulled himself and stared right to Lance’s ocean eyes. He brushed off some strands of hair on Lance’s face, dragging his fingers back to Lance’s brown hair, and cupping his right ear. It was softer than any other human’s. Lance was leaning to the touch.

“Don’t you need some sleep?” Lance asked, half whispering. As if Keith was reminded, the human boy yawned.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Keith said, already dragging Lance down with him to the bed.

Lance kissed him once again before Keith yawned again, Lance giggled, and eventually Keith fell asleep with his face being cupped with Lance’s arm. The calm breath was not audible to average human, but Lance heard it just fine. Lance kissed the tip of Keith’s head and let his lips lingered for a long moment.

“Love you, Keith.” And he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning some other idea for this AU, but I saw this post in tumblr (I can't find it again, sorry) but then I saw something else coming soooo this won't be in the cat!Lance and human!Keith AU


End file.
